AIN'T NO REST FOR THE WICKED
by homonerddeli
Summary: (AU based I suppose. Not based on any official AU it's just not set in the canonical universe of Invader zim) "what?" Dib looked at the crinkled paper on confusion. "my number" "I wont need it, I told you, I'm ending my life" "I think you'll reconsider." Zim sounded dead serious. In other words While riding through the rain Dib finally decides to end it.


TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONED SUICIDE.

Dib mentally cursed as the puddle splashed up underneath the tire of the bike, hitting his lower body. The rain was heavy but Dib decided to head out. Besides it wasn't gonna matter soon. He just wanted to stop by the store and buy his favorite drink before doing it.

The bike jumped up the bump of the sidewalk. Dib could see the building in the distance. He quickly pedaled and soon approached the front of the bulding. He set his bike against the bike rack, paused, and facepalmed. He forgot the bike lock. He let it go assuming it didn't matter.

He walked into the store grabbing a soda and paying at the self checkout. He left soon as possible. He wanted it to END as soon as possible.

He came out noticing his bike was absent from it's original place. "God Dimmit." He cursed. Whatever. If he couldn't get home to his pills he'd just take the bus. He could find something around town that he could do it with.

He walked to the bench at the stop, sitting down. He was thankful for the cover over the bench.

Dib stiffened slightly as a man took a seat next to him. He had green skin. Odd.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while before the green man spoke "hey."

Dib lazily replied, "hey."

"Errr what's your name?" The violet eyed male made small talk.

"Dib, you?"

"Zim."

Silence settled over them once again. Dib uncomfortably squirmed in the small bench he sat in.

This time Dib started up the conversation, "so, why're you here."

"Gotta head home. Been walkin' around for hours, lookin' around, shopping, all that stuff" Zim took a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket offering one to Dib who quickly declined. "Suit yourself bud." Zim paused. "So... how bout you, why you here?"

"Tryna find a way out." Dib didn't elaborate.

"Outta town?" Zim quirked his non-existent eyebrow.

"Nope. Out. Ya know... out" Dib dragged his finger against his throat in a "death" sign.

Zim let out an almost uninterested grunt. "Why?"

Dib knew he should have been offended that this person was so dismissive about his own self sabotage but he stopped caring 6 months ago. Everyone else stopped caring so why should he? Hell it was a miracle this guy was even talking to him. "I'm exhausted."

"From what?"

Dib paused. From his self-loathing? From his depression? From the father who neglected him? "Everything."

"Hmm" Zim let out a short hum in thought. "You look young. Why'd ya wanna end it now?"

"If I wait it'll only make it worse."

"That's only of you choose to make it that way." He made eye contact with Dib "It's your decision if you wanna continue to live this life and you can make it better. But you gotta try. Even if it's a little."

Dib looked away from Zims oddly plastic looking eyes to the ground. He didn't want that same cookie-cutter bullshit. It was odd almost. Dib wanted this man to say the right thing. He had never met this man before now but Dib almost wanted to get on his knees and beg this man to say the right thing. To be his life saver. "That's what everyone tells me."

Zim shrugged.

The silence came back but only it was comfortable this time.

"How ya gonna do it?" Zim spoke.

Dib shrugged, "I could run into oncoming traffic or piss off a dude downtown. They always have weapons on them."

Zim sighed. "Damn kid, you really don't think shit through do you?"

Dib was taken aback by the comment. He just shifted farther away from the man.

The sound of the bus could be heard in the distance and Zim's eyes suddenly lit up. He grabbed an old paper from his pocket and pen and began writing before handing the slip out to Dib.

"what?" Dib looked at the crinkled paper on confusion.

"my number"

"I wont need it, I told you, I'm ending my life"

"I think you'll reconsider." Zim sounded dead serious.

Dib took the paper and stared at it, ignoring the fact that the bus had already pulled up and the man had already climbed aboard.

He hardly noticed when the bus left without him. The ravenette shoved the paper in to his coat jacket and stood. He began walking towards his home. Perhaps he would reconsider the decision to end his life.


End file.
